


Neighbors

by NoelEnough



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough
Summary: Before he joined the Fakes, Jeremy was actually trying to escape the hustle and bustle of Los Santos. He bought a large property in the middle of nowhere, but the solitude wasn't all it cracked up to be. An adventure into the back part of the property leads to an encounter that will change his life forever.The title is temporary until I can think of something other than "The Cabin in the Woods" lol





	Neighbors

Jeremy wandered farther into the woods, not really sure what he was doing other than going for a walk. The “new house smell” had worn off and now he was exploring the land around it. The whole lot was suspiciously cheap, but Jeremy needed to get away from the excitement of Los Santos, so he figured he should at least have an idea of where the bodies are when the police come snooping around.

Jeremy smacked at a bug that kept bumping into his head and whined as he slapped himself instead. He looked up and sighed at the orange-tinted sky. He thought he would enjoy the solitude, but it was starting to feel like torture rather than an escape. He needed to get back to the house before the sunset or he’d be the next body to lower the property value. He turned on his heels and gave the area a final glance. It was a thick forest in the foothills, full of the sounds of wildlife and trees groaning in the wind. The swaying of the branches drew Jeremy’s eyes to a path through the underbrush.

He needed to go back to the house, but there was a pull in the pit of Jeremy’s stomach that drew him further into the woods. He was desperate for something to happen. He followed it for several minutes and just as he was about to turn around and make it an adventure for another day, he saw a faint light in the distance and soon a small cabin materialized from the trees.

Jeremy’s brow furrowed as he approached. He wasn’t supposed to have any neighbors out here, and he wasn’t told of a cabin being a part of the property. His first instinct was to barge in and tell whoever had the lights on to leave, this was on his property after all, but decided against it as he remembered that he was unarmed. He cautiously tiptoed around to a window he could _actually_ see through without having to build up to it and had his breath taken away.

The cabin was one room, well lit but there were no decorations on the walls. The wall to the left of Jeremy had a large workbench covered with a myriad of blades, and other weapons, a few of which were covered in blood and sitting next to an industrial size sink. Immediately, Jeremy’s brain tried to justify it as animal blood and that a hunter was just staying the night in the cabin, but as his eyes wandered around the room his stomach dropped to his feet.

The body tied to the chair in the center of the room made his stomach churn. Even in death the poor man looked like he was terrified, eyes wide and glazed over, mouth hung open and a few teeth missing, his hands were limp but the fingernails were still dug into the arms of the chair. Suddenly the smell of bleach and leather wafted out of the window and Jeremy’s eyes kept panning to the side until he saw something even more chilling.

A large man in blood-splattered jeans was wiping down the blue shoulders of a leather jacket with a rag but he was looking directly at Jeremy. His bright blue eyes shimmered with dark humor that was only amplified by the skull face paint speckled with more blood. The larger man’s eyebrows quirked up as Jeremy processed the scene, eyes growing as he realized who he was looking at

“I wouldn’t run if I were you,” Vagabond rumbled.

Jeremy’s mouth hung open as words failed him and the window frame creaked as his fingers gripped the wood. The grinning criminal bent down, casually folding his arms on the other side of the window frame and leaning into the smaller man’s face.

“You’re lucky,” Vagabond muttered, his long blond ponytail falling over his shoulder. “The gentleman behind me was _very_ helpful and that has left me in a good mood. I’ll give you the chance to live if you keep your mouth shut. Capeesh?”

“Yes Mr. Vagabond,” Jeremy nodded, his words not wanting to come out so that he could live another day. The man chuckled and it sent a chill down Jeremy’s spine.

“Please, Mr. Vagabond was my father. I’d say ‘Just call me Vagabond’, but you might not be so lucky if we meet again. Now,” he leaned in and Jeremy shuddered as he felt Vagabond’s breath warm his ear.

_“Run.”_

Jeremy didn’t need any more instructions and bolted like a startled deer, his gymnast background coming in handy as he vaulted over fallen trees and sprinted back to his home and away from the cackling laughter that startle the birds from the trees and inevitably would haunt Jeremy’s dreams for the next few nights.


End file.
